Mantled Guereza
The guereza (Colobus guereza) is a large, sturdy colobus monkey with an attractive black-and-white coat. Glossy, black fur covers much of the body, but contrasts with short, white hair surrounding the face, a u-shaped, cape-like mantle of long white hair that extends down the shoulders and across the lower back, and a bushy white tuft to the tip of the tail. Although not clearly resolved, eight guereza subspecies are currently recognised, each occupying a distinctive range and exhibiting slight variations in appearance. The main features that set the subspecies apart are the length and colouration of the mantle, which sometimes appears creamy or yellow, the length of the tail, and the extent of the tail tuft. At birth, the hair of infant guerezas is completely white, in striking contrast with the predominately black fur of the adult guereza. Gallery Mt-Kenya-guereza-C-g-kikuyuensis.jpg Guereza, Mantled (Tarzan).jpg|Tarzan (1999) Cody the Colobus Monkey.jpg IMG_3592.PNG|Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle (2015) BTKB Colobus Monkey.jpeg Dexter's_Lab_Comic_Colobus.png Star meets Colobus Monkey.png Connor the Colobus Monkey.jpeg Colobus oregon zoo.jpg SpikyHairedMonkey-jungle-book-2.jpg Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Colobus Monkeys.png Toledo Zoo Colobus.png Milwaukee County Zoo Colobus.png Louisville Zoo Colobus.png Omaha Zoo Colobus Monkey.png Calgary Zoo Colobus.png Colobus Safari Adventures.png FMSADAK Colobus.png Books E08604C3-0FE2-41C3-B454-93809590B5DF.jpeg FB9D3169-24CB-439A-99A4-17156F9D6C49.jpeg 8089A325-6F74-4404-B170-DB74F28D4D41.jpeg 96772AE9-C5FF-44C9-BC09-39259684873D.jpeg 4892E3D0-2103-4637-85FF-2E77DFCEF30F.jpeg 0CDCC720-DC3B-4194-A0F0-9CE76A73B058.jpeg ACDCAFF5-8430-5B20-9BE0-68816DA69020.jpeg See Also * Black Colobus * Geoffroy’s Black-and-White Colobus * Angolan Colobus * Red Colobus Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:African Animals Category:Primates Category:Tarzan Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Omnivores Category:The Powerpuff Girls Movie Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:Curious George Animals Category:ZooParc de Beauval Animals Category:Henry Doorly Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:Minnesota Zoo Animals Category:Oregon Zoo Animals Category:Hogle Zoo Animals Category:Woodland Park Zoo Animals Category:Belfast Zoo Animals Category:Twycross Zoo Animals Category:Bronx Zoo Animals‎ Category:Cincinnati Zoo Animals Category:Maryland Zoo Animals Category:Brookfield Zoo Animals Category:Disney's Animal Kingdom Animals Category:Philadelphia Zoo Animals Category:Fresno Chaffee Zoo Animals Category:Columbus Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:Fort Worth Zoo Animals Category:Pittsburgh Zoo Animals Category:Henry Vilas Zoo Animals Category:Audubon Zoo Animals Category:Stone Zoo Animals Category:Calgary Zoo Animals Category:Memphis Zoo Animals Category:Jackson Zoo Animals Category:London Zoo Animals Category:Cheyenne Mountain Zoo Animals Category:Fort Wayne Children's Zoo Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:Prague Zoo Animals Category:Singapore Zoo Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Really Wild Animals Animals Category:Buzzy the Knowledge Bug Series Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:George of the Jungle Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Endangered Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Mammals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Aardvarks Disembark Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Eye Wonder Animals Category:Rain Forest (Eye Wonder) Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Wild Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: R.E.B.O.O.T. Animals Category:The Secret Show Animals Category:Dexter's Laboratory Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Mountain Wildlife Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:Skansen Animals Category:The Jungle Book Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Louisville Zoo Animals Category:Houston Zoo Animals Category:Non-Disney Animals Category:Safari Adventures: Africa Animals